Among the Phantoms
by Jameer14
Summary: Luke and Jen are instantly teleported to Amity Park, five years before the Population Law was passed. They befriend Danny and his friends, but Luke wants to go back, Jen does not. When Danny takes Luke to Clockwork to send Luke home, something terrible happens to both of them. Jen, Jazz, Sam and Tucker must find a way to rescue both of them before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Everyone! It's Jammer14 with my first ****_Shadow Children Series_**** Crossover! I'm excited about this one, so let's see how it goes! As it is with all my stories, I update sooner after I get ****_five reviews_****! Enjoy!:**

**One**

One second they were there, the next second they weren't.

That's the best that Luke Garner could describe what had happened.

He and Jen had been in the Talbots' living room, casually eating cookies and sharing stories when the two of them were teleported to what looked like a basement laboratory.

Luke still had a cookie in his hand, but immediately dropped it when he realized what had happened.

"J-Jen?" he said. "Wh-where are we?"

Jen looked around curiously. "I don't know, actually," she replied.

Luke had to fight down a panic attack. "The Population Police!" he stammered. "W-what if they're up to this? They may have found out—"

"Chill out, dude!" said Jen as she playfully slugged Luke in the arm. "The Population Police would never be able to pull this off."

"Then-how—" began Luke, but he was cut off by the sound of people coming down the stairs.

"_Hide!_" Luke whispered loudly.

Being a forbidden third child like Luke, Jen didn't hesitate.

She found a cabinet under a desk big enough for the two of them to squeeze into.

Luke closed the door as much as he could and waited. His heart raced and he feared whoever had just entered the lab could hear it.

"I'm really upset, Maddie," said a man's voice. "No one mentioned our new invention in today's newspaper. It was our best one yet!"

"Well, Jack, it won't matter until we catch that ghost brat, Danny Phantom," said a woman Luke assumed to be Maddie. "I know what will cheer you up! Why don't we go to the Nasty Burger for lunch?"

Jack sighed. "Okay, fine," he said. "But let me put this thing away, first."

Suddenly, the cabinet door opened. Luke was about to panic, but Jen clamped her hand over his mouth.

A newspaper was shoved in and the door was slammed shut.

Luke and Jen waited until the sound of footsteps vanished, then another five minutes (just to be safe), before getting out of the cabinet.

"That was _close_," said Jen as she got up and stretched.

Luke looked at the newspaper on the floor and did a double take. "Jen," he whispered shakily. "Look at the date on the newspaper."

Jen picked up the newspaper and gawked at it. "This is _five years_ before the Population Law was passed! Do you know what this means?"

"That we need to figure out how to go forward in time _seventeen years_?" Luke supplied.

"No!" said Jen. "It means that we're free!" She turned around and ran out of the lab.

"Jen!" said Luke desperately. He had no choice to follow her out of the lab, up a flight of stairs, and into a kitchen before finally catching up to her.

Luke grabbed her arm. "Jen! We just can't go running around like this!"

"Don't you get it, Luke?" asked Jen. "We're free! We don't have to worry about the Population Police anymore!"

Luke let go of her arm. "We may not have to worry about them anymore," he admitted. "But we still have to worry about the regular police who can still arrest us for trespassing!"

"And you_ just_ figured that out!" said the voice of a teenage boy.

Luke and Jen whirled around to see a fourteen year old boy and a girl a couple of years older than him standing in the doorway. Both teens' arms were crossed.

"I-we-uh-we-I-we-uh—" stammered Luke.

Jen rolled her eyes and took over. "Sorry for breaking into your house," she said. "We-we just have no place to go!"

The girl showed a look of sympathy. "You poor things!" she said.

The boy glared at her. "_Jazz!_" he said. Luke noticed that the boy had Snow White hair and glowing green eyes. He also wore a black body suit with white hands and feet and on his chest was a capital, white, italicized, flaming letter D on his chest.

"Come on, Danny," said the girl-Jazz- as she stepped towards the fridge. "If you knew anything about psychology, which you should since you're the town super hero, then you'd know that they really didn't mean to do anything _wrong_!"

Luke saw that Jazz had orange hair with a light blue headband and wore a black shirt, light blue pants and black flats.

"But Jazz—" protested Danny.

"There's no point in arguing!" interrupted Jazz. "It's not like they have bad intentions. I'm telling you, this is all psychology!" She turned to Luke and Jen. "Where are your parents?"

"_Very_ far from here," said Jen. "We have travel around night to night, looking for places to stay."

"You two can sit down and I'll get you guys something to eat," said Jazz as she smiled sympathetically. "Then, I'm gonna call my parents and ask them about letting you two stay here for a couple of nights."

"Jazz!" said Danny, but his sister glared at him, ending the argument.

**So how do you like the crossover so far? Please let me know by reviewing! And if I get five positive reviews, I'll upload the second chapter immediately. I'm excited about this story, so I hope it goes well.**

**~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone, sorry for taking so long to update this one. I've been busy with other stories and I actually meant to upload this chapter last week, but things come up. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and if you enjoy the story in general, ****_please review_****! Then, new chapters will be uploaded faster! By the way, I originally wasn't going to upload this chapter today because donated blood and am kind of tired, but I changed my mind. Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter Two. Enjoy!:**

**Two**

Sensing that this argument was over, Danny left the room.

As Luke and Jen sat down, they saw a flash coming from the hallway just outside of the dining room.

Then, a boy that looked like Danny Phantom but with black hair, jeans, and a white t-shirt walked in.

"How many brothers do you have?" asked Luke.

"Only one," replied Jazz as she opened the refrigerator.

"Then who's the dude that just left?" asked Jen.

"Danny Phantom, town superhero," answered Jazz.

"And the boy who just entered?" asked Luke.

"My actual brother, Danny Fenton." Jazz pulled out leftover steak and a six pack of Pepsi.

Luke sighed. "Danny, if you're gonna be the town superhero, you should at least come up with a more creative name to hide your secret identity."

"I'm not Danny Phantom!" Danny Fenton denied.

"Right," said Luke as he watched Jazz put the steak in the microwave.

Jen leaned close to Luke. "Don't anger Danny!" she hissed.

"What?" Luke whispered. "It's not my fault that I figured out his obvious secret identity."

Jen, was about to say more, but Jazz set down two cans of Pepsi on the table.

Luke looked curiously at the can. He'd never seen anything like it.

Jen elbowed him and showed Luke how to open it.

Luke followed Jen's example and managed to open the can. After taking a sip of the beverage, Luke coughed and set it down. It was a lot like the thing that Jen called soda.

"Are you okay?" asked Jazz. She had taken the meat out of the microwave and was now cutting it in half.

"I-I'm fine," Luke rasped. He made a mental note not to drink anything that came in a can.

Jazz set a plate in front of both Luke and Jen along with a fork and a knife.

"I'm gonna call my parents and ask if it's okay for you two to stay here," Danny's sister told them. "I'll be right back."

As Jazz left the room, Luke began to dig into his steak. It was good, but not the best one he'd ever eaten.

On the other hand, Jen seemed to really be enjoying the steak a lot more than Luke was. Then, he remembered that Jen didn't eat meat as much as he did.

Danny watched the two of them suspiciously as they ate. And he certainly wasn't thrilled when Jazz came back, announcing that their parents were okay with Luke and Jen staying with them.

"So here's the deal," said Jazz. "There are two separate places that we have available for you two to sleep in. Separated, obviously. But, the rooms are the attic, or the guest room."

"I'll take the attic," Luke volunteered.

_It'll be like home_, he thought. _Almost_.

After Jen and Luke finished eating, Jazz showed the two of them the attic and the guest room.

Luke made sure to mentally map the house so that he wouldn't get lost.

When Jazz finished the tour, she went into her own room to do some homework.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Luke asked Jen. He took her arm and led her into the attic.

After closing the door, Luke turned to face Jen. "I really think that we should start trying to figure out a way to get back home," he said.

Jen shook her head in disapproval. "Why?" she asked. "Why go back to the place where we're illegal? Why go back to hiding? Why not stay here where we can be free? Where we can go in public without needing a fake ID! Where we don't have o worry about the Population Police!"

"We have to go back home to our families," Luke said in defense.

Jen looked down. "I know," she said quietly. "I'm gonna miss them too."

"Wait a minute! You're actually staying?" asked Luke.

"I can't see myself coming back from the place that we came from!" Jen said. "It's such a horrible place. Besides, why would you want to go back? Besides returning to our family."

"I-uh-we-I-you-" Luke was at a loss for words. He hated it when Jen was right.

"Stay here with me, Luke," said Jen. "I don't wanna go back to a place that does not allow third children because of some stupid famine."

"It could change," offered Luke. "What about the rally?"

Jen sighed. "You were never a big fan of the rally," she said. "I could see it in your eyes. But if you stay here, and we don't have to worry about that."

"I'm sorry," said Luke. "I just can't do it."

Jen turned around and opened the door. As she lowered herself down the latter that would bring her to the second floor, she looked at Luke.

"One thing that I really like about you is that you're adamant," said Jen. "Nothing can sway you. If only we could just see eye to eye."

**Well, there's Chapter Two! What do you think? As I said before, please review. It helps me as a writer. Plus, if you review, I'll make it a priority to update the story.**

**~ Jameer14**


End file.
